


Fictober18 #30 - “Do we really have to do this again?”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22 (all past stories can be found on AO3). Oliver and Barry go on their next road trip leaving the girls alone.





	Fictober18 #30 - “Do we really have to do this again?”

 

“Do we really have to do this again?” Felicity tried not to whine but she hated being separated from Oliver. She understood it was part of his job but that didn’t make her miss him any less. Right now he was in town, she wanted to be with him. He’d come over to hang out, which led to making out, now he was leaving. She never liked it when Oliver left.

 

Felicity watched as he put his shirt back on. It was a crime to keep something that hot covered up.

 

“You do realize you said that out loud, right?” Oliver chucked. “I have to wear shirts or I’ll get cold.”

 

Felicity pouted. “Please stay, I promise I won’t attack you. Your virtue is safe with me. I just want to cuddle. Don’t you want to cuddle?”

 

Oliver sighed. “You make it very difficult to leave, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“I’m trying.” Felicity gave him an innocent smile.

 

Oliver leaned down to give her one more quick peck on the lips but was pulled into a much more intense kiss. He managed to pull himself off the bed, if somewhat reluctantly. “Felicity Smoak, I need you to know I want you more than anything.”

 

“Somehow I’m beginning to doubt that.” She rebutted, looking away.

 

Oliver leaned over, stroking her cheek to get her to look at him. “I do. I just want it to be perfect.”

 

Felicity huffed. “Oliver, it will never be perfect. You are putting too much pressure on us.”

 

“It will be, trust me. I’ll be back from our road trip on Saturday. Saturday evening why don’t you come over to my place. I’ll show you.” Oliver smiled, kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Oliver, you better not be teasing me. I want your body, I don’t think I’ve been shy about letting you know.” Felicity reached up to touch him, just missing him as he headed for the door.

 

“Oh, I know which is why I’m leaving now. I only have so much strength.” Oliver stopped in Felicity’s bedroom doorway. “So that’s a yes for Saturday?”

 

“No,” Felicity looked away, then back at a worried Oliver, “that’s a HELL YES!”

 

Oliver chuckled, then turned serious. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you lots and lots. But we’ll text, FaceTime and I’ll cheer you on at home.” Felicity was reassuring herself while she spoke. 

 

“Miss you already,” Oliver said quietly as he walked out the door.

 

*****

 

“Seems like we are bachelorettes again.” Caitlin sipped her second coffee of the day. “Shall we order pizza for tonight’s game?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. It’s been a while.” Felicity smiled. “How are things going with you and Barry?”

 

“Well, since you asked…” Caitlin paused.

 

Felicity’s eyes opened wide. “Don’t leave me in suspense!” 

 

Caitlin blushed. “Barry totally surprised me, he took initiative. He kissed me!”

 

“That’s amazing.” Felicity was so happy for her friend.

 

“Yeah, it really was. It was like he just let loose. He pinned me to the wall. It was mighty sexy. Now, I really can’t wait for him to come back.” Caitlin smiled. “What about you? I’m thinking you were not successful at seducing your boyfriend last night as I heard him leave.”

 

Felicity pouted. “No, not last night. But he did promise Saturday. He is definitely the romantic of the two of us. I kind of love that about him.”

 

Caitlin pounced. “You LOVE that about him?”

 

Felicity nodded. “I love everything about him, Caitlin! I’m done for! It’s like I have no choice.”

 

“But you’re happy? Right?” Caitlin smiled.

 

Felicity finished her coffee, rinsed the mug before putting it in the dishwasher. “I’ve never been happier. I just hope it lasts.”

 

“Well, I’ve seen the way Oliver looks at you, he’s not going anywhere. I have to get ready for work we will analyze my Barry situation tonight.” Caitlin headed for her room.

 

*****

 

“So, how are things going with Caitlin? Did you finally make a move?” Oliver teased Barry as they left their afternoon practice.

 

“As a matter of fact, I did. Caitlin is now very well aware that I’m interested.” Barry smiled proudly.

 

“I’m happy for you, man. Caitlin seems great.” Oliver really wanted the best for Barry and since he wasn’t sharing Felicity, Caitlin it was.

 

“She really is, I just wish I hadn’t wasted so much time. I’m lucky to get a second chance, I’m not going to waste it.” Barry walked with a little bounce in his step. “I’m thinking from your annoying permanent good mood things are going well with Felicity?”

 

“We are great. I used to love these trips, getting to visit different places but now I just want to stay home with Felicity. Don’t get me wrong she isn’t complaining she understands that travel is part of my job but I think we’d both rather be together. Wow, I really am a sap.” Oliver laughed at himself.

 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” They arrived back at the hotel. “I’m going to grab some food before the game. Caitlin has been giving me diet advice to help me get stronger. I think she’s worried I’m going to get hurt. I choose to look at as she cares.”

 

“Well, I’m going to head to Big Belly Burger, somehow I don’t think that falls into Caitlin’s diet plan.” Oliver teased. “But if you want to have a treat…”

 

Barry laughed. “Oh, I’m coming with you. Caitlin didn’t say I had to stay on plan all the time.”

 

*****

 

**Felicity: I’m sorry you lost the game, the refs were totally on the Leafs side**

**Felicity: You were robbed! I swore at the TV**

**Felicity: Hope you felt my support**

**Oliver: I miss you**

**Felicity: I miss you big time**

**Felicity: Saturday feels really far away**

**Felicity: You’ve turned me into a sap**

**Oliver: I won’t tell**

**Oliver: Two more sleeps until Saturday**

**Oliver: How was your day? What did you do?**

**Felicity: Worked, watched my hockey team lose, missed you**

**Felicity: Oh, I forgot I things are improving with Caitlin and Barry**

**Felicity: She was cheap on the details but I know my girl, she’s happy**

**Oliver: I got the same vibe from Barry**

**Felicity: Yeah everyone is happy**

**Felicity: I need to sleep**

**Felicity: FaceTime tomorrow?**

**Oliver: Definitely**

**Oliver: Sleep well**

**Oliver: Night**

**Felicity: Night**

 

*****

 

Late Friday night, early Saturday morning Felicity had just gotten to sleep when her phone buzzed. She was going to ignore it but it was so odd she had to check it.

 

**Oliver: Let me in**

 

Felicity jumped out of bed, practically running to the door. She threw it open, pulling Oliver in for a kiss that showed him just how much she’d been missing him.

 

When they finally broke apart, Felicity dragged him to her room. “I love that you are here. But why are you here?”

 

Oliver pulled her back against him so her back hit his chest, she felt just how happy he was to see her. He began kissing down her neck. “I love you and I just couldn’t wait.”

 

Felicity turned to face him. “Did you just say...that..” Felicity licked her lips.

 

“I love you, Felicity Smoak. Don’t worry you don’t have to say it back, I just had to tell you.” Oliver stroked her cheek.

 

“I love you too.” Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Make love to me.”

 

“Yes.” Oliver scooped her up into his arms, carried Felicity back to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be final part of this story :)


End file.
